Problem: Ben drove his car for a total of $77$ miles over the past $11$ days, and he drove the same amount each day. How many miles did Ben drive his car each day?
Answer: The number of miles driven each day is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of days that Ben went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $77\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days}$ $77\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days} = 7 \text{ miles per day}$ Ben driven $7$ miles each day.